vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Mac
"Join the Nintendo Fun Club today, Mac!" Little Mac is the protagonist of the Punch-Out‼ series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former 2-Time VGCW Champion. He is a former Money in the Bank winner, and the only wrestler in VGCW history to have won the championship via Money in the Bank cash-in. Mac was the main antagonist of Season 1, during which he allied himself with Baz McMahon, became the company's top heel and gave VGCW its first real storyline while feuding with Zangief. After breaking off his alliance with McMahon, Little Mac was struck by an unknown driver and hospitalized, setting the events of Season 2 and Season 3 into motion. Little Mac was out of competition for several months due to the injuries he sustained, and returned to VGCW late in Season 4 to help overthrow Dracula's regime. His second reign as VGCW champion was the longest in history, lasting 108 days. In Punch-Out!! Little Mac has appeared in Punch Out! ''on the NES, SNES, Wii, and in arcades. He plays the role of a young rookie boxer from Brooklyn who must train to become the world champion. His opponents have included Glass Joe from France, Bear Hugger from Canada, Soda Popinski from Russia (Vodka Drunkinski in Japan), and even Mike Tyson himself. Every opponent he faces along the way is at least twice his size, hence his name. In VGCW Season 1 Prior to the Little McMahon saga, Little Mac's first recorded appearance in VGCW was in the first Royal Rumble match on 2012-11-19, being one of the dozens of vidyas known to have participated. It is unknown if he was around during the Pre-Archive days. His first documented singles match was against his future rival Zangief in the first round of the King of the Ring Tournament on November 20th 2012 which he won, but he lost in the second round to JonTron. He would earn his first title opportunity in his fifth Rumble appearance (he missed the first 2012-11-20 Rumble) on November 21st, entering at lucky #40. Little Mac then bit off way more than he could chew, participating in three matches on the November 22nd show and losing all three of them. His first loss was to Mike Tyson, with Mario officiating in a Last Man Standing match. He then failed to win the VGCW title from Lord Dragmire and entered early in that night's Royal Rumble before being eliminated by the MASTER PLAN. Mac opted not to appear on the November 25th show due to being fatigued from the three previous fights. This short rest did wonders for Little Mac, as he would come back shortly after in a big way. Heel Turn, the Little McMahon Saga ''"THE PEOPLE SCREWED THE PEOPLE!" When Zangief won the first ever Money in the Bank match in 15 seconds, Bazza McMahon figured people would be disappointed with that result and so restarted the match, claiming this was being done to give the fans a better spectacle, though the crowd was displeased. Little Mac ended up winning the redo, which led to accusations that Bazza had rigged the match in Mac's favor, and that the victory truly belonged to Zangief. Bazza McMahon would respond by telling the crowd that "Gief Screwed Gief", a phrase still remembered to this day. Zangief would later confront Mac and the two fought in a brawl backstage, which Mac won. In a subsequent 40-man Rumble, it became apparent that Commissioner McMahon was now directly assisting Little Mac, as Mac came out 40th again and won the Rumble, beating out a very hard-working Snake. This would enrage the crowd even further, as it was becoming clear to everyone that Little Mac was now firmly in Bazza's pocket. Due to fan uproar, a rematch between Zangief and Mac was scheduled, with Bazza McMahon as special guest referee, with Little Mac's Money in the Bank briefcase up for grabs in order to give Zangief a "chance" to reclaim his earned victory. Zangief would not go on to be Mr. Money in the Bank, however, as Bazza had no intent to officiate the match fairly. Little Mac had his briefcase secured and could cash in at any time. After beating Zangief, Mac would continue following Mr. McMahon's orders and his rivarly with Zangief only intensified. He grew ever more brash and arrogant, going so far as to trash talk Ganondorf who had recently suffered a humiliating end to his Thousand Years of Darkness title reign. This led to a match between the two, with Mac managing to clinch the match decisively after knocking Ganon's lights out. He would attempt to attack The Dark Lord with a steel chair after the match, but was stopped by Zangief. Later that night, Mac would show up again, this time with his briefcase in hand, intending to cash in on newly crowned VGCW Champion Adam Jensen, who had just beaten Bowser. Before Mac was able to cash in on Jensen, however, he was attacked by Gief, who beat the Corporate Fraud to the ground. Zangief and Ganondorf would then team up to form Gerudo Skies and try to get revenge. Mac himself would team up with Baz McMahon to take on the duo, but they were defeated after Bazza was pinned. The two would then get a taste of their own medicine, as Gerudo Skies would lay a beatdown on The Corporation, with Zangief going especially hard on Mac. Despite the loss, Mac found a window of opportunity later that show, as Jensen had his title reign ended before it even began by one of the most hated figures in VGCW history: Kratos. With both the MITB Briefcase and The Gerudo Curse on Mac's side, he finally cashed in and laid out the Spartan in a matter of minutes, winning the Championship and making Kratos the shortest lived Champion of all time and though he was not in good favors with the crowd, he was still cheered when he won the title, because while he might have been a dirty corporate stooge sellout, at least he wasn't Kratos. With Little Mac now finally a true Corporate Champion, it seemed that only Zangief could stop him. This wouldn't be the case, however, as Little Mac would first face a challenge in KOTR winner Proto Man. Though now widespread knowledge, it was not known at the time that Proto Man was in possession of a glitched finisher that almost made victory guaranteed for its user. Glitch Man used it to dispatch Duke Nukem for his #1 Contendership and, when the two met, Mac dominated much of the match, but all he could do was delay his fate. When Proto Man finally used his finisher, Little Mac did the unthinkable and managed to keep fighting, forcing Proto to use the Glitch Bomb again, before finally keeping Mac down for the 3 count. Face Turn and Hospitalization With the rivarly between Little Mac and Zangief reaching its climax, Bazza McMahon decided to stage one final match to settle to finally settle the legendary feud that defined VGCW's fledgling months. It would be a 30-minute Iron Man match, with the ring surrounded by flames. Despite Zangief managing to land many crushing blows, Mac refused to stay down and got his offense going when it counted. The match would end with both competitors bloody and even though Zangief was in control of the match when the bell rang, Little Mac was in control when it mattered and he won with a final score of 8-4. Following the dramatic final battle, Little Mac's celebration was interrupted when McMahon came out and handed Mac a folding chair so that he could finish off Zangief once and for all. However, something snapped in Mac's head at that moment and, tired of being Bazza's corporate champ, he threw the chair back to his face and shook hands with Zangief, the two making amends and finally putting the feud to rest. After the match, on his way back to his bike, Little Mac was run down by an unknown assailant in a black vehicle. Little Mac was rushed to the hospital immediately as the show ended. Supposedly, Luigi was a witness to the whole event, but was quickly brainwashed by Bazza McMahon in order to keep the whole incident under wraps. McMahon has since been arrested and Luigi is now back to normal, but unfortunately the mind control incident caused him to forget about his initial involvement in the incident himself. The situation was under investigation by Phoenix Wright throughout Season 2, but with Baz McMahon arrested and Mr. L's identity revealed, the case was closed, the growing chain of events leading to both The Great Tournament and Dracula's Takeover of VGCW shedding precious little light onto the mystery of who hit Mac. It would take until the end of the 2013-04-02 stream, with The Caller and The Driver talking to each other about Dracula's takeover, and their knowing it was going to happen, to get an update on how Mac was doing, when they mentioned someone showing up in a couple of weeks. Season 4: Return of The MAC Finally, after months of convalescence, Little Mac was finally discharged from the hospital. He arrived at the VGCW arena in a limousine at the end of the 2013-05-15 broadcast, outfitted in his classic pink duds, returning to VGCW at the behest of Solid Snake, who hoped the boxer would join Vamphound and help them to overthrow Dracula. However, before the team could coordinate, Mac was called to the ring by Phoenix Wright, who had several months earlier investigated the attack on Mac and hoped to learn from him who was responsible for the hit-and-run. Unfortunately, Mac was completely unable to recall who he had seen driving the car, leaving the lawyer disappointed and frustrated. Before Phoenix could help jog Mac's memory, however, the lights went out, and Snake appeared unexpectedly. Snake requested that Phoenix put the interview on hold, for it was not the proper time to reveal the driver's identity. Phoenix rejected Snake's advice, and the spy resorted to force, the two engaging in a fight while Mac slipped out of the ring. Mac chose to trust Snake and the two met backstage after Snake and Phoenix brawled. Snake revealed the Chaos Emerald that he had acquired from Phoenix, who had cleaned it out from Sonic the Hedgehog's old locker, to Mac, and the two used the gem to travel back in time to the night of the hit-and-run. The two attemped to hide to avoid being discovered and causing a time paradox, but were discovered by Baz McMahon. The two were able to convince McMahon to keep their presence a secret and were thus able to witness Phoenix - who had accidentally traveled through time with them - running the past Mac over in his haste to escape the arena without being seen. Snake used the Chaos Emerald to return Mac to the present, stating he had a few phone calls to make, and would see Mac in May. However, they had forgotten to account for one thing: Phoenix, who was left stranded in the past for 5 months and forced to live a secluded lifestyle to prevent a global catastrophe. He vowed to make them suffer. At End Game 4, Vamphound was finally prepared to make their strike against Dracula. Mac requested that he be tasked with taking down Dracula personally, as he wanted to atone for his past misdeeds. Phoenix Wright, who had joined the Drac Pack to get revenge on him and Snake, attempted to run down Mac again before he could confront Dracula. However, this time Mac was too fast, as he swiftly rolled out of the car's way to safety. While the other Vamphound members distracted Phoenix, Dan, and Kefka, Mac confronted Dracula in a Last Man Standing match. Though the vampire's power was intimidating, Mac was powered by his overwhelming desire to atone for his past misdeeds and rapidly floored Dracula with his Star Punch to knock him out cold. Afterward, Mac locked Dracula back in his coffin, ending his threat to VGCW. He then joined his allies in celebration and addressed the VGCW audience, apologizing for his involvement in the Corporate Mac incident and vowing to commit himself to earning the audience's forgiveness and respect from now on. Season 5: The Youngblood Era Mac still had one more long-standing issue to take care of: the loss of the VGCW Championship to Proto Man. As the statute of limitations on Glitch Bomb-related crimes had expired, however, he would have to earn his title shot the old-fashioned way: in the ring. Fortunately, Mac's recent and decisive victory over Dracula combined with his overall record were enough to grant him a slot in the #1 Contenders Triple Threat match held on the season 5 premiere alongside Arino and Kefka. Though Mac started the match off looking dominant, even spearing Arino through the barricade at one point, he was hit by a Last Continue and by a classic table spot wherein Kefka reversed his effort to put the clown through the table and DDTed him through instead, while Arino sailed through the air with a dropkick. Kefka took control of the match, and appeared to be closing in on a victory. However, just as Kefka was going to perform a move on Arino, Little Mac stepped in and landed his patented Star Punch, knocking Kefka out and letting Little Mac earn the pin while Arino was still disoriented. Victorious, Mac earned the right to face the imposing Mike Haggar for the VGCW Championship. Just to make things even more worrying for Mac, immediately before his match he was approached by the current Mr. Money in the Bank, Charles Barkley, who vowed to cash in on Mac should he win the title and appear weak. Nonetheless, Mac jogged out to the ring to face his opponent. Though used to fighting against foes that towered over him, Mac was initially caught offguard by the champion's surprising agility, frequently falling prey to the mayor's tilt-a-whirl DDTs early on. After being forced into a corner, Mac fought back tooth-and-nail, eventually hitting his Star Punch, which Haggar immediately shook off. Mac pressed on undaunted, however, eventually busting his opponent open after landing punch after punch. A second Star Punch finally floored Haggar, and Mac pinned his worthy opponent, at last reclaiming the VGCW Championship - and this time, following a fair fight. In the words of Michael Cole, "Welcome to the Youngblood Era." Trying to avoid getting ring rust while waiting for a new number one contender to be named, Little Mac showed he was a sporting champ by giving rarely seen Ryo Hazuki a shot to earn a name for himself in a non-title Last Man Standing bout on August 23rd. Though Ryo had some impressive kicks in the bout, Mac let his fists do the talking once more and earned the decisive win with his patented Star Punch. Once again, Charles Barkley would come out to sarcastically praise Mac for his victory. The former three-time champion acknowledged his losing streak but reminded everyone, including the current champ, that he had a ticket that could shoot him straight to the top. Barkley asked Mac if he was feeling up to a little one-on-one bout for the title right now. It was all a rouse, though, as Sir Charles continued to play mindgames with the champ and called the whole thing off... for now. The previous bout showed some cracks in Mac's armor that he was going to have mend if he was to take down the imposing Adam Jensen on September 7th. The match started off with Mac's fists flying. Whatever Adam had up his arsenal was countered into punch after punch. The early dominance set the tone, but again, Mac's stamina came into question as Jensen turned the tide in the second half of the bout. Still, in the end, Little Mac was able to catch his opponent's strike and counter it into his devastating Star Punch finisher. With the three count made, Mac joined a very exclusive list of being one of only seven men to successfully defend the VGCW Championship at least once. The Youngblood Era would continue. End of an Era On October 15th, Sagat tried to convince General Manager Gabe Newell to give him a title shot against Little Mac. He had to settle for a non-title match with the VGCW Champ, but got solace in the fact that if he won, he would be part of a VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Match the next Night. Mac would show massive determination against the King of Muay Thai, however, one Tiger Uppercut later put him down for the 3-Count, putting Sagat in contention to face him at End Game 5. However, Sagat would end up not being the one facing Mac, instead Mike Haggar, the one who Mac beat to become the VGCW Champion, would manage to become the #1 Contender to the Young Blood Era. After the match ended, Mac was confronted by Barkley once again, stating that, after he and Haggar have beaten each other to a pulp, he would Cash-in and become the first 4-Time VGCW Champion. Mac shot down his claims by stating that Barkley is scared to cash-in, knowing that if he botches his chance and loses, his career would effectively be over. He left Barkley with a final shot before departing: he can not, and would not, defeat Mac. However, the Young Blood Era would come to an end two weeks later at End Game 5 at the hands of Haggar. Following some rather heated words the previous week, Mac would be unable to launch much of an offensive assault against the Mayor of Earth, going down for the 3-Count. However, Mac would get some joy that evening, as Barkley would cash-in his MitB contract after his defeat, and lose. As well as this, #1 Casual Contender Barret Wallace promised him drinks if they both ended the night as champions. Perhaps they would mourn their defeats at a bar together afterwards... Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery MacBackstage.png|Little Mac backstage, moments before being found unconscious and turning heel later that night. Lil Fraud.png|Little Mac wins the restarted MITB match, starting the "Soviet Screwjob" Mac MITB Cash In.png|Corporate Mac ready to cash in his Money In the Bank Case Mac Winning title.png|Little Mac winning the big one. Face turn.png|Little Mac ends feud with Gief after the Iron Man match mac.png|Also, he quit being a corporate heel. macnottoday.gif|Mac learned to dodge. 2fast4me.png|Michael Cole was proud ThisIsAwesome.gif|Now this is a Double Team. Mac's return.jpg machaggar.png Macpaper.gif Cenawins.png